the_bloodgulchrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The BloodGulchRP Wikia
Welcome to the The BloodGulchRP Wikia! Good day and welcome to the Blood Gulch Roleplay's definitive source of information ranging from helmet colo(u)rs to character biographies. But what is the Blood Gulch Roleplay? The Blood Gulch Roleplay, also known as "Post Gulch Chronicles" on YouTube, is a subreddit on Reddit where a collective of fans of the far more popular web-series "Red vs Blue" hang out and roleplay as their own original characters. The quick questions: Can I join? Yes! Provided you understand the rules and have a rough understanding of the Red vs Blue show, you can request to join in this threadhttps://www.reddit.com/r/BloodGulchRP/comments/3dwcpc/introductioncharacter_creation_post/. You can pick a side of Red or Blue (or you can be all fancy and send the mods a message requesting to be a neutral!) and all you need to do is describe your character and their armo(u)r in a comment. Provided you fit in, you'll be roleplaying in no time! Armo(u)r? How do I decide what my armo(u)r looks like? A great tip is to look at some of the characters here: http://imgur.com/a/yD1FP and pick something unique. Remember, the idea is to pick a primary colo(u)r that fits your team (blue should have variants of blue a neutral colo(u)r with a blue-related secondary colo(u)r. This isn't much of a rule, but it helps and makes it more believable.) All of the people in the above album used software called "Vanity" which you can get here: http://veegie.com/Vanity/ which creates a high definition image of a soldier with any armor type in Halo Reach. You can use this image as a reference for your first post, or as your overall image when you come to make a biography. A less heavy way to get a character image is by using an online generator. If you own a later Halo game, you can pull an image of your online character, or you can customize your own here: http://halo3archives.com/armor/armor-generator/. Biography? That sounds heavy. A biography is not as difficult to make as it sounds. All you need is a more detailed documentation of what your character is like; a backstory, their style, what experience they have, how they came to go to the canyon. You can see a list of all of the current characters here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1n4w18pudKTjl_eFglrhl_eXIFcno3lWQJ00VGF8cY8k/edit#gid=0, which have their bios as a link on the last column. You can also use your aforementioned character image to show people what you look like! This is an example bio: https://www.reddit.com/r/BloodGulchRP/comments/3evvza/meta_biography_of_pvt_james_reece_blue_s2/. This Wikia page is a documentation of all of the important (and unimportant) things related to the subreddit that hosts the roleplay: https://www.reddit.com/r/BloodGulchRP/ The Plot You can see the Timeline here: link for a full list of the important events, day by day. Blood Gulch Roleplay has a long list of characters - whose roles range crazily from Engineer to Decorator, Tinkerer to Medic and Scribe to Chemist. These roles all come together to make an amazingly fun and enjoyable roleplay, yet there's still room for more! See the above for information on how to join. To catch up on what's happened so far, check out the Timeline. Note: Blood Gulch Roleplay takes place after the events of Red vs Blue. You can't join saying you are a Freelancer, a member of the Red vs Blue canon, or anything else from the show - they're all busy doing saving-the-world stuff, while the rest of us sit around debating why people are in holes in the ground or the best type of music. Latest activity Category:Browse